El secreto del moño rosa
by nayara87
Summary: Si me pidieran que resumiera la historia me negaría. Sería un simple no, o un definitivo no es posible o un explicativo no puedo, porque si no la cuento completa no entenderán mi punto de vista... El pasado estaba en mi mente, y el presente desfilaba ante mis ojos, después de todo no era fácil descubrir tu secreto, y sin evitarlo en el proceso te convertiste en el mio. UA
1. PROLOGO

**EL SECRETO DEL MOÑO ROSA**

_**ARNOLD**_

Truenos y relámpagos azotan con fuerza, tras el vidrio veo claramente como cae la lluvia, hasta me atrevería a decir que el cielo llora junto con ella y que siente su dolor…

Escucho un suspiro lastimero y desgarrador que escapa de su garganta mezclado con gemidos casi imperceptibles y palabras que no logro entender a la perfección y eso me entristece mucho. ¡Un momento! ¿Es mi idea o me acaba de llamar zopenco? Ni en medio de su confesión de amor inconsciente deja de ponerme motes ¡No cambia! Y no quiero que lo haga nunca. Ahora a mí se me escapa una risita que no logro ahogar, pero por suerte no se percatan de eso y siguen en sus asuntos. Nunca antes me sentí agradecido de las ocurrencias de Gerald, tal vez después lo reconozca, aunque sé que no es correcto lo que él hizo, y mucho menos lo que yo estoy haciendo

Estoy encerrado en el armario, aunque algunos según sé también es conocido como "sala de juntas". Y soy testigo mudo de una conversación que ni en mis más bizarros sueños infantiles creí posible y debo admitir que aunque me siento culpable por hacerlo no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Tal vez es obra del destino, o de la casualidad, o mejor dicho ¡No se!, lo que sí sé es que mi corazón late con fuerza al escuchar su voz, que sueño con sus ojos azules durante la noche y los busco durante el día porque ella brilla mas que el mismo sol, que extraños sus locuras y arrebatos e incluso aquellos apodos que en algún tiempo llegue a detestar…

Ahora se preguntaran como llegue hasta este punto, y no me refiero al hecho de estar encerrado irremediablemente en el armario de limpieza, del que por cierto llevo tratando de salir cerca de media hora ¡Media hora!. Por cierto Gerald, ¡Gracias! Noten mi sarcasmo. Me refiero al hecho de estar confundido por aquella chica, la de rubio cabello y mirada cielo cuyos ojos son para mí como espejos de su alma, puros y cristalinos; la chica cuya única misión aparentemente es hacer que enloquezca, la que me pone un apodo diferente todos los días, la que desatornilla mi asiento o que me tira proyectiles de papel, la que es la pesadilla de cualquier profesor, la que me dice que me odia…. En fin, tantas cosas, pensaran que es una locura y que cumplió su cometido, en parte sí; me hechizó, y estoy seguro que si la conocieran como yo la llegue a conocer cualquiera caería bajo sus encantos, agradezco al cielo que pocos lo notaran, porque de ser lo contrario tendría demasiada competencia Díganme loco o masoquista ¡No me importa!, realmente estoy enfermo… ¡Incluso temo a la competencia!

¡Un momento! Acaba de decir que me ama. ¡Que me ama! ¡ME AMA! Estoy a un paso de tirar la puerta y abrazarla, no sé qué me pasa; tengo que ser fuerte y tranquilizarme, me odiará si se entera que la escuche conversando con sus amigas.

Es cierto, tienen toda la razón, no pueden juzgarme porque no les he contado como sucedió, empezaré desde ese punto. Pero primero permítanme presentarme: Mi nombre es Arnold Philip Shortman y esta es mi historia…

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_SALUDOS__!_

_Bueno, ya había publicado la historia pero sin nguna nota de autor. Bueno para darles un poco de luces con respecto a la historia pues le dire que es una mezcla entre un universo alterno y situaciones inventadas ambientadas a los capitulos y personajes de Hey Arnold. La diferencia es la edad de los personajes y la perspectiva en la narrativa puesto que se dividirá en cuatro partes, desde el punto de vista de Arnold, después de Gerald, de Phoebe y finalmente de Helga para finalizar la historia... Espero que cumpla sus espectativas y ya saben los reviews y tomatazos son bienvenidos._

_Besos_


	2. capitulo 1

**EL SECRETO DEL MOÑO ROSA**

**_CUANDO TODO EMPEZO_**

Si me pidieran que resumiera la historia me negaría. Sería un simple no, o un definitivo no es posible o un explicativo no puedo, porque si no la cuento completa no entenderán mi punto de vista. Tal vez sea el olor a desinfectante mezclado con cloro que está atrofiando mis neuronas, o tal vez como alguna vez me dijo Gerald solo perdí la cabeza. Es posible que así sea, es posible que haya perdido la cabeza, el corazón y mis pulmones pues ya no sé cómo respirar sin ella, tal vez sea que soy muy denso, o solo un soñador sin remedio pero no me importa, solo se decir que agradezco el día en que decidí volver y cumplir con una promesa hecha hace ya algunos años a una pequeña amiga que resulto ser más que solo eso.

Aún recuerdo aquel día, estaba muy emocionado por el inicio de mi trabajo en la preparatoria. Después de varios años fuera de Hillwood añoraba establecerme; empaparme un poco de la algarabía del vecindario, pasearme por sus avenidas, ver el atardecer en el muelle mientras comía una salchicha…. ¡En fin! Pienso que la ciudad seguía siendo la misma, aun cuando evolucionaba poco a poco casi de forma imperceptible. Esa mañana desperté animado por supuesto gracias a mi fiel despertador, que como en otros tiempos repetía una y otra vez mi nombre.

Era mi primer día, la luz del sol en el tragaluz hirió un poco mis pupilas sin derretir sin embargo mi entusiasmo, había anhelado tanto ese momento, iría muy temprano a la escuela pública 118, y disfrutaría de cada detalle que me había perdido desde que deje mi querido hogar.

No me quejaba, por supuesto; porque las aventuras vividas en esos largos años de ausencia me sirvieron de experiencia. En San Lorenzo, conviví y aprendí de personas agradables. En la comunidad de los ojos verdes y junto con mis padres todo era nuevo y excitante; claro está hasta este momento no sé cómo sucedió pero tengo que reconocer que no le di la importancia que debía porque al fin tenía lo que había deseado.

Poco después regresamos al Estados Unidos, según las personas donde estuve decían que mi patria era tierra de sueños cumplidos y por cumplirse, donde todo podía pasar; claro que respetaba sus pensamientos pero no los compartía del todo, siempre creí que los sueños se cumplían doquiera nos encontremos y de cuando en cuando pensaba que había algo en mi corazón que gritaba que esto era cierto. Al menos para mí, ahí estaban mis sueños inconclusos.

Desde ese instante todo fue un ir y venir hasta que acabé la preparatoria, pase por varias escuelas, hice muchos amigos y al fin decidí lo que creí sería la mejor opción. Siempre pensé que sería un arqueólogo, antropólogo o médico en honor a la tradición familiar, pero con el tiempo descubrí que pese a que me gustaba mucho estar con ellos y compartir, había algo que hacía falta a mi vida; la sensación de vacío era constante y poco a poco descubrí que deseaba establecerme, tener un lugar seguro, un lugar donde llegar y por la situación de mis padres sabía que eso no sería posible si seguía sus caminos. Así que opté por la educación, me gustaba ayudar, enseñar, compartir y entre todas las opciones encontré dos, pero como no era afecto a las ciencias médicas decidí por fin que mi amor por los números era mayor así que me convertí en un feliz especialista en el área de los números, las matemáticas y la física. Tal vez con suficiente optimismo lograría lo que muchos creían imposible, sembrar el amor por esa "monstruosa materia" en la mayoría de alumnos de la preparatoria. ¿Ya mencioné que soy muy entusiasta?, creo que ya lo hice.

Con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro y bajando las escaleras escuché aquellos ruidos tan familiares en la planta baja, llegue por fin al lugar donde no solo era el origen del peculiar ruido, sino también de un delicioso olor.

—Buenos días abuela—dije mientras me recargaba en el marco de la cocina. Era mi costumbre desde hace algunos días apreciar los detalles que de niño había pasado por alto y saborear cada instante como si fuera el último. El día de hoy llevaba puesta una armadura medieval cubriendo su menudo cuerpo.

—Hola tex—contesto ella con la misma gracia de siempre, acercándose a despeinar mi alborotado cabello con una mueca divertida. — ¡Oh! Tex, la señorita Eleonor le hubiera encantado desayunar, ¡Lástima que el presidente la llamo antes!

La abuela siempre mencionaba a una tal Eleonor y pese a que estaba acostumbrado ya a sus medias frases y desvaríos que no alcanzaba a entender, siempre me pregunté a quien se refería. Hubiera deseado en ese momento formular la pregunta y saciar mi curiosidad, más una tercera y conocida voz interrumpió.

—Buenos días hombre no tan pequeño— saludo mientras me observaba detenidamente —Te ves emocionado— agregó por fin después de tanto escudriño mientras sus pies y la rutina lo llevaban al desayunador

— ¡Buenos días!— exclamé con sentimientos mezclados, la felicidad me gobernaba pero había también cierta incertidumbre en mí, pese a tener siempre una respuesta certera del lado positivo del asunto —tienes razón abuelo, estoy muy emocionado ¡es mi primer día como maestro en la preparatoria!,

El desayuno desfiló frente a mis ojos, un alivio realmente que esta vez no hubiera ningún invento y que hoy fuera relativamente normal. Masticábamos nuestras comidas con tranquilidad, mientras la abuela cantaba canciones de conquista y blandía su espada de madera. Si, esa era una mañana normal.

— ¿Así que primer día eh?—dijo de pronto mi abuelo rasgando cual cuchillo el silencioso momento— creí que tardarías más en encontrar un empleo como titular—y añadiendo con un pizca de su habitual picardía, continuó— sabes eso me recuerda mis primeros años en la fábrica. Después de regresar de la guerra, una vez que vencí a los alemanes y fui declarado héroe nacional…

—Abuelo…—dije con voz cansada, con aquella voz que exigía de la manera más amable pero determinante que acabara con su perorata de ese día. No es como que no disfrutara de sus conversaciones, pero no me gustan las mentiras y tarde o temprano después de las palabras "_eso me recuerda a" _seguían una serie de situaciones de las cuales jamás sabía cuándo eran del todo cierto.

— Arnold no me interrumpas— respondió a la velocidad de mis pensamientos— en donde iba. ¡Ya recuerdo! Después de haber pateado el trasero de Hitler y salvado a la nación…

¡Lo sabía!. No compartía muchas de las mañas de mi abuelo, aun así no podía dejar de sonreír después que comenzaba; por supuesto que jamás era una sonrisa abierta, se manifestaba en una semi-sonrisa de lado mientras el no viera para para dejar en claro que pese a ser una historia inventada disfrutaba de su vivida imaginación. Y después de eso siempre la repetición, tal vez con un poco más de énfasis y seguiríamos con aquellas discusiones ya sabidas.

— ¡Abuelo!

—Arnold

— ¡Abuelo!

— Arnold

— ¡ABUELO!

La ruidosa carcajada se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar, no era de asombrarse que con su extraño humor mis mañanas siempre tuvieran unas cuantas burlas y consejos de no comer frambuesas (no pregunten), y como respuesta hice lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, mirarle intentado trasmitirle mis deseos "_compórtate"_, lo cual como siempre no dio resultado.

Escuche pasos en el piso superior, seguidos de gritos y discusiones de voces conocidas. Sí, esos eran los inquilinos y no tardarían en bajar. Por tanto quedarse un poco mas no era una opción _"corre Arnold"_, aunque me apeteciera ver como terminaba todo tardaría por lo menos unas dos horas en concluir, seguramente el señor Kokoshka aparecería pronto y robaría el desayuno del abuelo y él lo perseguiría por toda la cocina, a lo que la abuela se colgaría de un ventilador o de las cortinas y se lanzaría encima aduciendo que venía de parte de la corona inglesa, mientras el señor Hyun diría que es un escándalo poniendo su mano en la frente dramatizando seguido por supuesto de la intervención del señor Pots aduciendo que se comportaba como nenita; las charlas matutinas, discusiones e historias tendrían que esperar. Ávidamente me levante de mi asiento y me despedí para después salir de ahí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple, mi vida sí dependía de ello. Alcance a escuchar que mi abuelo mandaba saludos a la damita rosa. ¡Que ocurrencia! ¿Eleonor? ¿Dama Rosa? Las mencionaban cada que tenían oportunidad y hasta ahora no entendía, algún día tendría que preguntarles. Pronto inventarían algún espíritu condenado y me mandarían a buscarlo así que era mejor estar prevenido. Como les decía, era una mañana "común y corriente".

Abrí la puerta principal, cerciorándome de dejar salir a todos los "inquilinos menores", si no lo hacía seguramente me tumbarían y ensuciarían mi vestimenta. Gatos, perros, mí preciado cerdito de nombre Abner, algunas gallinas y por último ¿Un pato? ¡Vaya! Seguramente nueva adquisición. _"Un día de estos encuentro un asno o un caballo" _pensé divertido, la vida en la casa de huéspedes era muy peculiar, aun así no la cambiaría por nada.

Tenía tiempo para llegar, así que podía seguir mi camino a pie o bien usar mi auto, lo medité un poco. No podía evitarlo, parte de mis vanidades y el orgullo de haberlo conseguido, un auto magnífico de medio uso pero casi nuevo y muy brillante producto de ahorro y trabajos de medio tiempo, en realidad quería usarlo, pero lo pensé mejor y me subí en mi vieja moto; siempre dispuesta, siempre confiable, a prueba de tráfico, consumo bajo de combustible y mucho más convencional. Busqué mi casco en la cochera y me lo puse, en pocos minutos ya estuve en mi nuevo lugar de trabajo (Parece trivial pero soy feliz de haber tomado aquella decisión en ese momento)

Y ahí estaba, frente a un nuevo reto con apenas 23 años y nula experiencia. Fue una gran sorpresa encontrar un puesto tan rápido. Poco o nada me importaba, solo sabía que daría lo mejor de mí. Y todo era cuestión de decisión y esfuerzo, sabía que me esperaba muchas aventuras, jamás pensé que en ese momento empezaría la más grande de todas.

Baje de mi motocicleta automáticamente, la institución educativa era bastante grande, deseé por un momento volver a mis quince y estudiar ahí, pasear por los corredores jugar baseball y compartir más con mis amigos, con Gerald, y volver al que en ese momento fue mi primer amor.

Iba perdido en mis pensamientos, situación que para ser sincero era común en mí. Caminaba y soñaba en aquellas pobres almas perdidas por aquel mundo de ignorancia y logaritmos incomprendidos y yo ayudándoles a sonreír mientras los resolvían, por supuesto en medio de una gran tormenta que amenazaba arrebatar hasta la vida misma, el conocimiento y su luz brillaba hasta que escuché una queja indignada. ¿Quién podía indignarse en el maravilloso mundo del conocimiento? Bien, la queja no era de mi "maravilloso mundo de ensueño" era uno de la vida real. Escuche el ¡Auch! , escuche un "¡diablos!" furibundo, Y el "¡fíjate por donde caminas perdedor!" que le siguió. Cuando baje mis rostro y me incliné hacia el caído o valga decir "atropellado" para ayudar me encontré con los ojos azules más centellantes, furiosos y expresivos que había visto en mi vida. En ese momento me di cuenta que no era un él sino un ella y realmente linda. Si lo pongo en retrospectiva creo que desde ese ya estaba perdido.

—Lo siento ¿Estás bien?— dije algo apenado. Le extendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero ella cual si de un resorte se tratará brincó inmediatamente apretando los puños furiosa.

— ¡Criminal!—gritó y se fue caminando con paso firme y enojado. Furiosa era poco, era un volcán a punto de estallar. Aclaración: ese ya no era un día tan común.

Después del incidente me quité el casco, lo llevé en la mano, y seguí el camino que la rubia recorrió hasta la entrada del edificio. Tenía que ir directo a la oficina del director de la preparatoria y después comenzaría oficialmente mi carrera de docente. Recorrer aquellos pasillos con paso elegante era muy reconfortante, no muy lento por supuesto para no chocar con ningún estudiante, y no tan rápido como para perderme del ajetreo estudiantil del que pronto sería parte, como en los viejos tiempos. Pese a esto aún podía sumergirme en mis recuerdos, analizar y sobre todo convivir con aquellos seres de hormonas arrebatadas como suponía debían estar, sin dejar de lado el recuerdo de la beligerante rubia vestida de negro

No supe cuando ya estaba frente a la oficina del director Wartz. Los pasillos mostraban a los primeros madrugadores rondando, ora preparando algunos libros, ora leyendo, ora bromeando. Casilleros verde olivo algunos abiertos y otros cerrados, jóvenes y jovencitas de diversas culturas, dialectos, gustos, vestimentas y cualidades. Tanta variedad en lo que representaba aquella jungla de concreto. Definitivamente sería un año interesante.

Toque la puerta suavemente.

—Pase_— _ escuché una voz dentro de la oficina. Abrí la puerta despacio, pero cuando estuvo totalmente abierta quede sorprendido. No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se posaron sobre la figura que si bien había visto unos días antes ahora resultaba solo una burda caricatura, no sabía si compadecer a los alumnos o reírme con ellos, porque era muy seguro que se reirían de él todo el tiempo, aunque parecía no molestarle para mí era totalmente hilarante. ¿Desde cuándo tienes la oportunidad de ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, jugar con animales a que se comían los unos a los otros, y para rematar vestido de cantante ochentero con una mala imitación de peluquín? Ya podía agradecer al cielo haber nacido con una familia como la mía, tenía años de entrenamiento en situaciones absurdas, así que no sería difícil contenerme.

—Buenos días Director— saludé— vengo por…

—Si, sí… ya lo sé Profesor Shortman—dijo con gesto desinteresado— los horarios de esos vándalos los tienes el subdirector Simmons, la copia de su contrato está en esta carpeta. ¡Ah! Y le recuerdo que firmo por el siguiente año así que no puede renunciar, ahora si me disculpa tengo mucho que hacer. — exclamó indicándome la salida.

"_Eso fue realmente extraño"_ pensé al tiempo que meditaba lo sucedido hasta ese momento. Unos días antes el director me entrevistó pero parecía más amable, por no decir desesperado para que aceptará, me ofrecieron un sueldo bastante bueno e incluso bonificaciones que excedían al presupuesto de la escuela, oficina propia laboratorio y hasta todo tipo de seguros, de accidente, de vida, de defunción, dental. ¿Desde cuándo implementaron laboratorios de matemáticas en las escuelas públicas?

No me costó mucho tiempo dar con la mencionada oficina, donde el susodicho (entiéndase Subdirector Simmons) me animaba repitiendo una y otra vez lo especiales que eran los estudiantes. "Creo que tiene alguna fijación con esa palabra". Entré por fin al salón de matemáticas, en realidad era grande como me ofrecieron y estaba muy bien equipado, cabe recalcar que al fondo una puerta café rezaba la leyenda "CS departamento de matemáticas. Algo más en la lista de situaciones absurdas y que yo no entendía, decidí ignorarlo.

Después del sobre análisis que hice y la decisión tomada me dirigí al fondo del salón e inspeccioné el lugar. No había una diferencia significativa en comparación a las oficinas comunes salvo algunos pequeños detalles. Un escritorio, muebles atestados de libros, una caja de seguridad y un botón de pánico, ventanas que no absorbían bien la luz por estar cubiertas con mallas de un acero bastante resistente. Miré atentamente cada lugar, lucía recién pintado, y todas eran nuevas adquisiciones. .

Las primeras clases pasaron normalmente, es decir; entre números y letras, numeradores y denominadores, ecuaciones e inecuaciones, lo normal para un profesor de matemáticas.

Hasta que llegó la hora de descanso y decidí salir al salón de maestros y conocer a mis colegas. Sus edades oscilaban entre la media y por jubilarse, yo era el más joven de todos.

Otro timbre de cambio de hora, el descanso había acabado y seguramente mis estudiantes se encontraban esperando, así que apresuré el paso, ansiaba llegar, escuchar los gritos, las negativas y de algunos pocos el entusiasmo

Conforme avanzaba sentí un aura extraña, el aire estaba enrarecido, como si se tratara de alguna advertencia, por algún motivo mis sentidos decían que huyera, que corriera lo más lejos que pudiera. Por supuesto que no les hice caso y asumí que eran nervios empezar con el primer grupo de tercer año así que solo tomé aire y entre al salón con decisión saludando alegremente

El viento azotaba con fuerza moviendo las copas de los árboles en los patios exteriores, su silbido penetro al aula, algunos pájaros cantaron, el pito de algunos autos y hasta los gritos de los niños jugando en el parque aledaño se escucharon pero en el aula reinaba un absoluto silencio.

Sus miradas parecían aburridas de esperar, cansadas, preocupadas y algunas ¿Siniestras? _"cielos, no es lo que esperaba"._ Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, había escuchado algunos rumores de varios alumnos, uno me recomendó fuera tan confiado con el grupo del "demonio rosa" y hasta ahora una de las recomendaciones de Simmons se me vino a la mente al ver el casco de la motocicleta _"Usted es especial profesor Shortman, veo que ya escucho alguno de los incidentes del año anterior y no creo que necesite protección, aunque un casco nunca está de más". _

"_¿Que están planeando chicos?" _murmure con media sonrisa. Por alguna razón sentí que conocía a este grupo en particular, fue tiempo después que descubrí el porqué.

Mire a todos y cada uno de aquellos extravagantes chicos, todos estaban estáticos esperando algo en específico. Al fondo uno alto y delgado miraba extrañado a sus compañeros, a lado suyo uno más bajo, con un gorra vuelta hacia atrás y chaqueta negra esbozaba una mueca extraña, parecía nervioso y divertido. Uno más robusto sudaba a mares mientras me veía expectante, algunas filas más adelante divisé a una joven oriental con mirada penetrante parecía contener el aliento y a su lado uno chico de peinado hongo y cabello negro dibujaba una mueca sádica en su rostro. Varios alumnos más se ocultaban detrás de sus libros, y al frente, al lado izquierdo estaba ella, la rubia de espíritu combativo a la que tiré al suelo, sentada con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos azules fijos en algún punto muerto a través del cristal de la ventana. Los minutos parecía horas, con tal tensión que podía cortar el aire, a excepción de una pelinegra del lado derecho que parecía totalmente despreocupada mientras limaba sus uñas descaradamente.

Tenía que pensar rápido, el silencio por lo general no es un buen presagio sobre todo cuando esta matizado con aires de terror y expectativa

Carraspeé un poco para aclarar mi garganta y de paso calmar mis nervios.

—Bien, al parecer tengo alumnos silenciosos, demasiado silenciosos. El sueño de todo profesor— exclamé tratando de bromear.

Aquel silencio absoluto no varió y tal vez fuera mi imaginación, algunos grillos chirriaron y una planta rodante cruzó en ese momento.

—Me encantaría conocerlos un poco más— insistí. La perseverancia siempre ha sido una de mis cualidades, eso y la paciencia que se requiere al tratar con todo tipo de problemas, así que el darme por vencido no era una de las opciones. Quería ser amigo de los alumnos, enseñarles a aprender por gusto y no por obligación, enseñarles que se puede disfrutar — Saben, es mi primer año como educador y no pensé encontrar un reto así chicos …

_Silencio…._

Y aunque aún no sé cómo interpretar su conducta— proseguí, como siempre negado a darme por vencido— Podría pensar cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, creo que esperan entrar directamente en materia y comenzar con el emocionante mundo del algebra—dije con voz pausada y paseándose retadoramente entre las filas— creo que, no sé tal vez desean comenzar con la evaluación inicial, digo para entrar en calor. Al menos sería un silencio justificado…

No logré el efecto deseado, de hecho no logré ningún efecto. Solo aquellas miradas diversas y persistentes expresando todo un festín de emociones que se podían palpar, y que no prometían nada bueno.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es un sí— continué con mi explicación— ¿o me equivoco?

No sé cómo pasó, solo sé que ya estaba frente a la rubia y por alguna razón, ansiaba saber su respuesta, quería ver de cerca su reacción y quise con toda la intención provocarle, tenía la sensación que todo era cosa de ella. No me pregunten porque que ni yo lo sabía, fue algo que averigüé también con el tiempo. Coloque mi mano sobre su mesa y me agaché un poco para observarla. No estoy seguro si conseguí el efecto deseado puesto que aquella muchacha tenía la capacidad de cambiar tan rápido de sentimientos como lo hace un camaleón con sus colores. Eso no me lo esperaba, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia (la que debía), caminé hasta el escritorio y revisé mi portafolios, los ejercicios de evaluación estaban listos desde la semana anterior, pero no tenía copias para todos, si bien estaba seguro que con un poco de ingenio podría revivirlos (parecían estatuas); lo siguiente que pasó no lo tengo muy claro, mi mano en la manija de un cajón del escritorio, unas hojas vacías, la matriz del examen y una sensación viscosa sobre mí.

Craso error, el cajón activo algún mecanismo ingenioso que provoco se derramara sobre mí un líquido azul viscoso y pegajoso en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que producto de la impresión, caí en mi asiento el cual se desarmó al contacto

Las carcajadas retumbaron por todo el lugar, no solo sentía aquella viscosidad en mi terno, la sentía en el alma. Mi dignidad había sido manchada.

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_Si bien este capítulo suena a un dia normal en la vida de Arnold según la serie es la perspectiva segun yo me imagino el vive todo el tiempo, tratando de plasmar según sus ojos lo que ve y lo que vive a medida que introduce los tips para notar las similitudes y los grandes contrastes de la historia original de Craig Barlet y mi historia- Cualquier sugerencia es aceptada_


	3. capitulo 2

**EL SECRETO DEL MOÑO ROSA**

_**EL DEMONIO ROSA**_

Cayó la noche en Hillwood, con los estudiantes en sus respectivas casas, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte y un grupo de incomodos curiosos escuchando mis quejas. No es posible saber a ciencia cierta que expresión tenía ese a quién llamo mi amigo al otro lado del teléfono, mientras el peculiar auditorio en la sala disimulaba muy mal su intromisión en mi vida. De lo que pueden estar seguros es de las carcajadas que se escuchaban fuertes y claras, de tal modo que no solo lastimaban mis oídos a tal punto de tener que alejar el auricular a una distancia prudente, parecerá exagerado, pero creo que todo Hillwood lo escuchó. En ese momento ya me arrepentía de haberlo llamado.

— ¡No es gracioso Gerald!—le dije pidiendo al cielo paciencia

— Lo siento viejo, es que es… disculpa, ¡Dame un minuto!

Si, así era Gerald, el mismo con el que compartí desde el kínder hasta cuando deje mi querida ciudad, siempre tomando las cosas sin darle la importancia que merecían, fresco sociable y hasta cierto punto popular en los círculos que cualquier hombre desearía, si entienden bien a que me refiero. Él no se imaginaba que esa llamada y los días que le siguieron cambiarían no solo mi vida, por alguna cadena inexplicable de acontecimientos también cambiaría la suya en el proceso.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Hablaremos otro día, así que cuídate. Y ¡Deja de reírte Gerald!

Colgué sin esperar respuesta. Suspiré cansado dispuesto a subir a mi habitación, cuando me percaté de los ocho pares de ojos que aún se posaban curiosos en mí; esperando respuestas, adivinándolas o solo imaginando y no quiero ni pensar en que se imaginaban puesto que sonreían de manera burlona. Regrese a verlos con toda la indignación que pude gritando en silencio _"vuelvan a sus asuntos" _por no decir _"¡lo que a mí me pase no les importa!"_, esa mirada la había practicado durante años, surtía el efecto necesario y ahora salía natural y sin esfuerzos, esta vez fue total y definitivamente premeditada y aun así no funcionó, ni modo, supuse que no había practicado lo suficiente.

Me despedí con la mano y subí con pesadez ante las miradas atónitas de los curiosos, incluidos el cerdo y un gato negro que al parecer percibían la situación.

A unos cuantos suspiros añádanles resoplidos, bufidos y maldiciones inconscientes y era la justa receta para dormir. Claro, después de pasar un buen rato quitándome aquel residuo asqueroso del que estaba seguro no quería enterarme cuál era su composición.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en mi puerta. Tendido boca arriba con una almohada encima de mi rostro murmuraba sin ningún ánimo de entablar un intercambio verbal con algún otro ser humano.

—Hola chaparrito, ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó tranquilamente mi abuelo, sentándose a lado y extendiéndome unas galletas y un vaso de leche.

—Terrible abuelo—contesté con voz lastimera— Se que no soy un santo, pero no recuerdo haber hecho algo parecido mientras estaba en preparatoria.

—Je je je—sonrió de esa manera que conocía muy bien, y por ese motivo me senté y lo miré de forma reprochadora—Bueno hombre no tan pequeño, tienes que reconocer que el azul te queda muy bien

— ¡Abuelo!—reclamé. No tenía ánimos para sus juegos y adivinanzas, su sabiduría senil y mucho menos para su sarcasmo y doble sentido, algo que según pasaba el tiempo perfeccionaba para mi malestar.

—No te digo que te resignes Arnold, ¡hay estos chicos! Creo que tendrás mucho trabajo el día de los inocentes…

—¡Abuelo!—volví a reclamar—no estoy de humor para esto.

—Te entiendo—dijo con seriedad— cuéntame todo, porque la verdad no escuche muy bien tu conversación y…

— ¡ABUELO!

—Bueno, bueno no es para tanto— y volvió reír con todas las ganas— Ahora si dime.

Parecía dispuesto a escuchar, sin ningún agregado extra y con la paciencia y serenidad que el tiempo otorga a sus sabios años. Un poco más relajado le relaté las peripecias que sufrí durante el día; no omití ningún detalle, me desahogué y de alguna manera libre todas mis frustraciones, incluyendo el papel que alguien me había puesto en la espalda con un dibujo de un balón de futbol americano, un apodo conocido por mí pero que estaba seguro no había escuchado en años.

Por otro lado mi abuelo contenía la risa, lloraba pateaba y se cubría la boca pero no lo conseguía. La escena era tan cómica que hasta yo comenzaba a reírme. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Así que Sr. ¿Cabeza de Balón?, aunque el dibujo es muy bueno ¿eh?— y me codeo repetidas veces, parecía burlarse— ¡y además eres despistado! Solo viendo esto entiendo, tiene su firma por todos lados. Ja ja ja.

— ¿A que te refieres?—pregunte ahora más intrigado que molesto— ¿acaso sabes quién está detrás de todo?

Y por supuesto que lo sabía, él lo supo desde el principio. Aunque en ese momento no me dio ninguna pista me dijo que debería dejar de ser tan despistado y sobre todo que siguiera mi corazón. Un comentario que si bien no lo entendí en ese momento llegaría a mi mente en el momento preciso.

Los días pasaron, demasiado lento para mi gusto. Y entre bromas, bolas de papel y silencio persistente el ambiente era cada vez peor; El director Wartz no le dio mucha importancia, dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que se rindieran y que no me preocupara porque no era algo contra mí y aunque no me explicó nada más me dio a entender que si no ocurría ese cambio dentro de la fecha límite procedería a manchar sus expedientes y así se calmarían. ¿Manchar sus expedientes? ¡Eso es terrible! ¡No!, ¡No podía dejarlo así, la situación era alarmante! Sin importar todas sus bromas y su insistente indiferencia, junto con todos los exámenes reprobados en la primera evaluación, bueno sin importar que hicieran no lo iba a permitir. No creía que lo que hacían lo hacían solo porque sí; estaba seguro que ahí había algo más, así que le pregunté al subdirector Simmons. Su palidez y su forma de cambiar de tema me dejaron más intrigado. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya, no me daría por vencido, ¡hacer algo es mejor que no hacer nada!

Mi vista se perdía en los colores, el naranja y rojo se fusionaban en el horizonte, mientras el celeste se transformaba en índigo con el paso de los minutos. El atardecer daba paso a la noche, llena de luces y con la reina de los astros brillando con esplendor.

Me gustaba siempre soñar, veía a través del tragaluz y mi mente volaba. Parecía sentir lo que pasaba con mis alumnos, estaba seguro que en algún lugar una joven observaba la luna mientras escribía a vuela pluma en su cuaderno rosa, no muy lejos de ahí otra pasearía sus dedos con velocidad inaudita sobre las teclas, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla y sus miles de pixeles. En algún otro lugar aquel joven alto y sus amigos terminarían un juego de baseball, mientras otro reía estruendosamente para mortificación de muchos y alguien más escaparía asustada. En muchos lugares barrerían, en otros reirían, en otros solo mirarían; la indolencia a flor de piel ante el sufrimiento de otros seres, alguien lloraría y otro gritaría, alguien tendría hambre y otros (como yo) estarían en un laberinto con sus neuronas trabajando por mil.

— ¿Y bien?—pregunté una vez mas

— ¿Y bien que Arni?—respondió exasperado—que esperas que diga viejo. No es tu culpa lo que está pasando, ¡solo déjalo y ya!

No lo dejaría, eso era seguro ¿Olvidarlo? Era una injusticia en distintos niveles, lo único que querían era ser escuchados— ¡No Gerald!—respondí con seguridad— Son mis estudiantes y no los abandonaré, llegaré al fondo de esto con o sin tu ayuda. Aunque será más fácil si tú me ayudas. ¿Qué dices, otra aventura?

Resopló cansado, sus ojos cafés sostuvieron mi mirada por largo rato, los papeles esparcidos en el escritorio, los informes y las fichas en el piso y por supuesto la determinación que requería la situación, por algo decía que cuando yo quería algo lograba ser muy denso, así que se dio por vencido y contestó de mala gana,

—Está bien viejo, solo deja de verme así ¡Das miedo!—exclamó con resignación— pero te advierto que solo tengo quince días, de ahí tengo que volver a Quántico y lo sabes.

—Quince días son suficientes Gerald, ¡sé que lo lograremos!

—Bueno soñador, ¡lo que tu digas!—dijo divertido— entonces repasemos; Todo se remonta al año pasado, con su antiguo profesor de matemáticas… Según estos informes fue despedido por soborno ¿Correcto?

—Eso es lo que dicen, pero no estoy tan seguro de eso—respondí mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas en la habitación— dicen que dos estudiantes, de último año de preparatoria lo acusaron de chantaje y tenían una grabación en la que el aceptaba dinero; pero hay algo muy raro, el video no tiene audio y el profesor parece decir algo, después el video se detiene… No lo sé, es muy sospechoso, si él fuera un profesor corrupto ¿No habría rumores de eso? Hasta donde averigüé, Willows tenía una conducta intachable, era querido por sus estudiantes a pesar de dar matemáticas. ¿Por qué ese grupo en especial lo defendería hasta el punto de arriesgar sus propios futuros? ¡No lo entiendo Gerald!

—Cierto cierto…

—Aunque también dice que un grupo de estudiantes del mismo año de los acusadores corroboró todo… Es muy raro, desde ese momento los alumnos de primero y segundo de ese año boicoteaban a todos los profesores que llegaban a reemplazarlo en señal de protesta, hasta que Wartz los amenazo y la mayoría se resignó, a excepción del grupo en el que está Helga.

— ¿Así que Pataki eh?—preguntó con media sonrisa— ¿hablas de la misma Pataki que te ponía chicles en el asiento, la que te llamaba cabeza de balón, zopenco, mequetrefe, cabeza de chorlito, pelmazo, cerebro de mosca, camarón con pelos y se las arreglaba para torturarte todos los días desde que te conoció?

Tenía mejor memoria que la mía, eso era definitivo; recordaba cada detalle de la pequeña Helga Pataki, la misma que vestía de rosa y hasta sus diez años fue mi pesadilla particular. Tiempo atrás y por azares del destino la conocí una mañana de invierno en la que iba tranquilamente a la pública 118 y tenía la esperanza de ver a alguien en particular. Mis recuerdos son bastante claros, caminaba triste porque no logre ver a la chica que me gustaba-gustaba en ese entonces, sin embargo encontré a una pequeña desamparada y empapada; su mirada azulada y transparente anunciaba lágrimas aún antes de que se hicieran visibles. Extendí mi paraguas, quería protegerla; de algún modo pensé que de ser mi familia la cuidaría sin importar lo que pasará, si hubieran estado mis padres en ese momento lo hubieran hecho.

Los días transcurrieron y la volví a ver en casa de una compañera con la que compartía salón. Su mirada brillante e intacta, sus ojos azules e ingenua inocencia me conmovieron, sobre todo porque parecía verme con verdadera adoración. La vi crecer indefensa y tan vulnerable que procuré cuidarla. La cuidé como si fuera mi hermana, aunque un día simplemente cambió su actitud y comenzó a rechazar mi ayuda por lo que dejé de ser tan obvio y procuré estar a su lado aún desde lejos, hasta ese día.

No pude evitarlo, no quise evitarlo. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, la pequeña mostraba insistentemente que era la más ruda y fuerte, pero la conocía y ella lo sabía, solo se defendía aunque aun no entiendo de qué, si siempre fue una buena persona.

No tenía caso, mi mejor amigo miraba solo la superficie. Tal vez quería cuidar mis intereses y reaccionó como lo haría un hermano.

El tiempo no perdona, lo viví en carne propia. Amaneceres y atardeceres pasaban rápidamente en Hillwood y un día estaba en mi habitación al siguiente no estaba seguro el lugar puesto que aquel espacio vacío, la nada o el todo donde se puede ver lo que los demás no ven, o simplemente perderse en un pensamiento que fluye como agua y se escurre entre los dedos estaba presente. Resulta difícil leer entre líneas, sobre todo cuando no estás acostumbrado a hacerlo, tus ojos te engañan, tu cuerpo vacila más tu corazón sabe a dónde ir, y es por eso que grita desde lo más recóndito para exigir su ansiada libertad,

—Arnold… ¡Oye Arnold!— escuché el grito desesperado de Gerald

Fue un golpe directo, una caída estrepitosa y cruel regreso a la realidad. Al parecer estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio en clases; no supe el momento en el que compré el boleto a la tierra de los recuerdos, perdiéndome totalmente en uno de ellos.

— Reacciona viejo ¿Qué te pasa?—me recriminó— estás distraído, como de costumbre pero esta vez sí que te fuiste hermano ¿Dónde andabas?

—Luego te cuento Gerald

No iba a decírselo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía lo que me diría, o cuanto se reiría. Esta conversación quedaría para una próxima ocasión

— ¿Seguro?

—Pues no tanto.

Rodo los ojos, de cuando en cuando lograba exasperarlo, por eso me tildaba de soñador, terco, empedernido y como si fuera poco seguidor de causas imposibles.

— ¿Supongo que tiene que ver con Pataki no? digo yo porque te quedaste en su expediente más de diez minutos, y mira que no es el único que tienes que leer. — Exclamó señalándome la pila de documentos a un lado— Tienes suerte de que hoy no haya broma porque se fugaron todos, a menos que quieras perseguirlos por todo el campus para dar tu clase, pero creo que incluso para ti sería demasiado.

La alusión que hizo me incomodó un poco. Bien ¡lo admito! Me incomodó mucho ¿¡Incluso para mí!? ¿Tenía algún problema de que me preocupará por ellos? ¿Era mi idea insinuaba que yo era exagerado? ¿Y que había con la broma? Olvidaba que mi resistencia hasta ese punto eran semanas de bromas, ¡obvio no son cualquier cosa!

— ¿Que estas insinuando?—le recriminé

— ¡Ejem! Olvídalo Arni— contestó, pero noté su nerviosismo— ¿Por qué no seguimos con esto? ¿Sí?

Una de las ventajas de ser un Shortman consiste en ganar paciencia, toneladas de paciencia, talento que me permite dejar pasar muchas situaciones. Así que decidí concentrarme en mi trabajo.

El marcador rojo trazó un claro camino en la pizarra portátil, flechas, deducciones y algunos números acompañaban a fotografías. Las luces bajas daban al lugar un aspecto serio, cual si fuera un salón de interrogatorio, o una de esas viejas oficinas de detectives, claro sin el detective y en lugar de él un joven moreno con peinado afro y largas piernas recargadas sobre mi escritorio.

Sus ojos se pasearon por los trazos realizados con verdadera veneración, la cual solo entendí hasta que comentó alzando el pulgar —Vaya Arni, deberías trabajar conmigo ¡Ese cuadro es bueno!

Las evidencias, lo que era o lo que queríamos ver se deslizaba sutilmente entre cada neurona, procesándose a la velocidad de un pensamiento. Suponiendo que cada detalle era una pista o mera coincidencia. Sí, suponiendo que había un complot detrás de todo, que las injusticias tenían una razón de ser o solo eran mentiras exacerbadas, suponiendo que todo tenía un punto lógico entrelazábamos la siguiente suposición, que la injusticia tiene como consecuencia la legendaria furia Pataki en su esplendor, cuya mente maestra emergía como perpetradora de aquel boicot, suponiendo que sus aliados eran unos cuantos y el resto solo estaba sometido, suponiendo que, y nada sabíamos de la verdad.

Era complicado, harto, confuso. Tardaría más tiempo del planeado y pese a que sabía que era lo correcto sospechaba que había algo que estaba escapando de mis manos, no le di importancia pues ya tendría tiempo suficiente de averiguarlo, ahora me doy cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no veo o que no quiero ver solo por eso, porque no quiero. Las cosas hubiesen resultado más fáciles de haberme dado cuenta, hubiera sufrido un poco menos. Son muchos "si tan solo" que mueren en mis labios, pero vivir en el pasado no sirve y todo lo que tengo en este momento es el futuro y la decisión de lo que quiero hacer, no será fácil, pero por ella todo vale la pena.

Aquella tarde salimos de la prepa con un plan establecido; no sería fácil, sin embargo era lo que tenía que hacer y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Gerald me miraba incrédulo, me dio dos semanas antes de que me diera por vencido. Eso me molestó mucho, es mi amigo pero a veces pienso que se burla de mí, por eso mismo decidí comenzar en ese instante, dado que la oportunidad se me presentaba y no la desaprovecharía ¿Qué podía perder? ¡Nada! Después de todo solo tenía que demostrarles que estoy tan desacuerdo con aquellas injusticias como ellos; tan simple y tan complejo a la vez. Acercarse cuando no te quieren cerca ¡Cielos! Si debo estar un poco loco, pero no importa me acercaría sin acercarme, solo tenía que probar e intentarlo y por casualidad vi como tres de mis estudiantes salían del establecimiento.

Lo que se me ocurrió fue seguirlas ante la mirada divertida de Gerald quién no paraba de decir que estar conmigo en ocasiones como esas era más divertido que pertenecer al FBI, había más acción y el enemigo era diez veces más temible, y por enemigo señalaba a Helga y su caminar enfadado.

Llegamos como pudimos, nos escabullimos y nos escondimos cerca. Mi curiosidad fue muy grande en ese momento. Los minutos pasaron lentos, parecerían horas sin embargo el sol seguía en el cielo, muriendo poco a poco en el horizonte.

Trate de calmarlo para que sus no tan discretas carcajadas nos delataran, ellos se notaban bastante molestos por el cambio de planes mientras mi compañero en ese momento tenía su estómago por la situación que según él era bastante cómica, aunque yo no le encontrara gracia; es más, me daba curiosidad el saber porque el cambio repentino, no parecían un grupo que se amedrentara por nada. Eso fue hasta que uno de ellos sugirió que todo era porque Helga estaba enamorada de mí ¿pueden creerlo? ¡De mí!, me pareció gracioso en ese entonces y me costó el contener mi risa; pero como les dije, solo fue momentáneo.

Escalofríos, una corriente helada recorriendo mi espina, filtrándose por cada vértebra, calando cada fibra de mi ser, sospecho que no fui el único que se sintió así, bastaba ver las expresiones del grupo reunido, no se definían totalmente, pero oscilaban entre el pavor, la sorpresa, la rabia o el terror puro pues eso era lo único que podía causar la risa estrepitosa de aquel muchacho. Repentina, estridente con un toque de bruja de cuento; de esa manera, sus tonos altos y graves se mezclaron con los ruidos propios del atardecer, de los autos, del parque y de algunos animalillos que corrieron asustados, esperando que su propia locura satisficiera sus bajos instintos, o simplemente fuera cayada por otra voz aún más aterradora que la anterior.

— ¿Disculpa?

Para bien o para mal fue la segunda opción; _disculpa _y enmudecieron, _disculpa _y reinó el silencio y no era un silencio incomodo, era uno aterrador, uno que anuncia la llegada de un asesino o un psicópata dispuesto a arrancarte el corazón, es el silencio que precede a la tormenta, es el silencio que dice "aquí esta Helga Pataki, cállense o ardan en el infierno"

Ahogue un suspiro, la mascarada surgió una vez más y con mucha fuerza. Escuche un gemido que se perdió entre los murmullos, se mordieron los labios, se contuvieron de gritar, sudaron frio y esperaron a que algún enviado del cielo se apiade de ellos.

— Oye Helga ¡lo siento!, ¡sabes que no hablaba en serio! —exclamó retrocediendo unos pasos

—Curly… Curly… Curly— respondió negando con la cabeza— ¿Sabes? Creo que me he ablandado un poco con los años ¿no crees? Tal vez la vieja betsy este fuera de forma y no se ¡Necesite un rostro donde estrellarse!

Dio algunos pasos para acercarse, su dedo índice ahora rígido como el cañón de un arma tocó el torso de su interlocutor intermitentemente. La malicia propia de una amenaza brillaba en sus ojos, mientras los espectadores temblaban esperando lo peor; sus hombros se tensaron, apretó su puño a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra, dispuesta a lanzarse y acabar con su presa.

— ¡Y esto va para todos ustedes zopencos!—agregó dirigiendo miradas asesinas al resto— que nadie se atreva a insinuarlo ¡jamás!, yo tengo mis razones así que las cosas se harán como yo las digo, y por si les queda alguna duda sepan que Helga G Pataki no está para esas cursilerías. ¿¡Entendieron!?

Vi asentir a la mayoría. las risas murieron ahí, el tema murió ahí, claro está que era el tema o alguno de ellos y por eso todos prefirieron callar aunque para toda regla hay una excepción y la excepción en este caso eran dos muchachas de su misma edad, sus amigas y confidentes Phoebe Heyerdal y Lila Sawyer, quienes observaban en silencio la escena lanzado miradas inquisidoras. Sabían su secreto, un secreto que no revelaría ni aunque la torturaran, uno que llevaba guardado durante años y que ellas solo intuían; sí, un pequeño detalle del que nadie se ha percatado pero que marca una gran diferencia, que dice el porqué, que aclara los cuándo y arrasa con toda duda.

Como sea, lo importante es que ya no me harían la vida imposible, no más bromas, no más silencio, no más reprobados, era como estar en el cielo pero ¿si yo ya no era el objetivo, entonces quién? Si la curiosidad mató al gato entonces considérenme muerto, pues mis planes de acercamiento seguían en pie, aún tenía que saber y sobre todo aún tenía que evitar que se metieran en un problema mayor. Lo escuchamos todo y muy a pesar de la negativa de Gerald quién me decía que ya estaba resuelto y que lo dejara pasar, no le hice caso y pese a que escuche un "_lo que tú digas" _bastante aburrido las seguimos.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

_Me di cuenta re-leyendo este capítulo que hubo una falla en el cambio de escenario, se añadio la corrección y publique con una peque acotación y el pedido de reviews tomatazos y sugerencias para continuar esta historia._

_Ya saben que los reviews alimentan a los escritores._

_Besos!_


	4. capitulo 3

**EL SECRETO DEL MOÑO ROSA**

_**RECUERDOS**_

Llevo mucho preguntándome como logra hacerlo, los años y el conocimiento me dice que es cuestión de la persona, a veces ignoramos o solo fingimos ignorar por bienestar mental. Lo que si quedaba claro era que la rubia a la que seguía en ese momento siempre fue una maestra del engaño, y tenía la capacidad de simular o fingir no sentir algo. Somos pocos los que conocemos sus caretas y hasta ese momento ella todavía lograba engañarme; pero no podía esconderse de Phoebe que la conocía por años, Phoebe y sus ojos marrones enmarcados por largas pestañas con ciertos rasgos orientales, con su boca pequeña cuya mueca en ese momento se volvió una media sonrisa cómplice, Phoebe y su cabello largo bailando en el viento le daba siempre ese aire de saber lo que el resto no sabía, lo que yo no sabía. Hablar sin hablar, leer intenciones, gestos, muecas, ademanes, eso te hace la mejor amiga de Helga Pataki, saber que entre líneas siempre hay algo, que todo lo piensa fríamente, que todo lo mide de alguna manera, que si falla improvisa y que en lo único que es mejor es ocultando a la verdadera Helga dentro de sí misma.

El camino era largo y daba un trecho considerable por recorrer a pie cuando se iban a sus hogares, algo que por cierto disfrutaba. Caminar, caminar y caminar, caminar por la autopista, llegar al parque, atravesarlo y por fin decir buenas noches y poner una pausa, las maquinaciones podrían esperar al día siguiente, o al menos eso pensé hasta que escuchamos un semi-grito angustiado:

— ¿estás segura de esto Helga? Este plan es más arriesgado que el anterior, si nos descubren tendremos demasiados problemas sin mencionar que podrían expulsarnos

—Lo sé Phoebs

— ¿Aún quieres cambiar de objetivo?

—Sí

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Eso no importa

La conversación cada vez nos interesaba más. Fue tarde para todo, para correr, para esconderse, para pensar o maquinar una excusa medianamente creíble que explicara porque estábamos detrás de ellas. Las circunstancias (lo admito, un pequeño descuido) nos pusieron frente a frente, cuando se dieron la vuelta.

— ¿Arnold?

Solo dijo mi nombre, sin embargo sonaba aterrada. Carraspeé un poco para aclarar mi garganta, suplicando mentalmente al cielo que a Gerald se le encendieran las neuronas y cerrará la boca antes de tragarse una mosca.

—Buenas noches señorita Pataki, señorita Heyerdal. — exclamé cabeceando en señal de saludo, y dándole disimuladamente un codazo en las costillas a mi "mudo acompañante"— Él es mi amigo, Gerald Johansen

— ¡AUCH! Digo… Ah sí… ¡Buenas noches chicas!—intento seguirme la corriente sonriendo nerviosamente—que grata coincidencia encontrarlas por aquí, este digo— y no supo cómo continuar, era extraño verle en ese estado de nerviosismo y su mirada gritando "ayúdame Arnold"

—Buenas noches— respondieron ellas al unísono

El escrutinio al que nos sometieron fue implacable. Si las miradas mataran, si desnudaran, si exigieran hablar ¡Esperen, un momento! ¡Sus miradas si lo hacían!

Phoebe por su parte con ese aire majestuoso, siempre sereno y mirada penetrante parecía tratar de adivinar lo que pensábamos, como si con cada movimiento o gesto nos declaráramos culpables, desvié mi mirada hacia Helga y lo que vi me dejo perplejo; no era rabia o ira ni sentimiento que se le parezca, esa mirada era de terror, de miedo absoluto como si guardará un secreto que estuviera a punto de ser descubierto, sonreí complacido. Se siente bien el saber que algo asusta a la temeraria Pataki; claro está, solo se manifestó durante poco tiempo antes de tornarse audaz y maliciosa, creo que no le gusto lo que descubrí.

El silencio es incómodo en ciertas ocasiones y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Que canten grillos, que ululen los búhos, que ladren los perros, ¡Lo que sea!, todo era mejor que ese silencio que congela los segundos, que torna los minutos en horas y las horas en eternidades.

— Es muy peligroso caminar por el parque a estas horas ¡permítanos acompañarlas, bellas señoritas!— escuché decir a Gerald mientras extendía el brazo a la pequeña oriental.

—Gracias—contestó ella inexpresiva tomando el brazo que le ofreció—aunque estadísticamente hablando, esta hora es perfecta para caminar en el parque aquí en Hillwood, aún no obscurece y la gente regresa a sus hogares por eso es menos probable encontrarnos en una situación no deseada.

—Tienes razón muñeca, ¿aunque siempre es agradable caminar acompañado no crees?— contestó guiñándole un ojo

—Es agradable, siempre que no llames muñeca a la persona que te acompaña—reiteró serena

—Entendido señorita Heyerdal

—Phoebe está bien

—por supuesto, Phoebe es un lindo nombre…

Fue una cadena de sucesos que no logré entender, entonces me limitaré solo a contarlos. Un momento el silencio era tan incómodo como podría llegar a ser un golpe en el estómago y al siguiente nuestros acompañantes entablaban una conversación fluida y como si se conocieran de toda la vida: _"Es un lindo nombre" _escuche que decía con seguridad y galantería, luego dio algunos pasos alejándose de nosotros. Los perdimos en una de las siguientes bifurcaciones. Habían caminado suficiente y _es un lindo nombre _es lo último que escuchamos de sus bocas.

Un sonido molesto y repetitivo me saco del asombro _"¿Que había pasado?",_ y mi mente no lograba reaccionar, el repiqueteo se hizo más insistente. Helga regresó a la realidad primero, buscando el molesto aparato en su desgastada mochila, para luego hurgar en sus bolsillos y finalmente encontrarlo en su chamarra.

La brillante pantalla mostraba un mensaje, pocas palabras, algunos signos y nada que yo pudiese distinguir. _"Algo anda mal" _pensé en ese momento.

Las expresiones en su rostro fueron todo un festival, tics nerviosos risas mal contenidas, luego macabras, sus manos temblorosas se transformaban y evolucionaban a martillos duros dispuestos a atacar, oprimiendo siempre los puños con furia y desesperación apretujando sin piedad ¡Pobre aparato!

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunté tratando de adivinar qué había pasado

Caminamos un rato y ella persistía en su silencio, pasaba el tiempo y la luna brillaba en su esplendor sobre el lago, en aquel tramo del camino se apreciaban algunos árboles y pocas personas, no presté mucha atención a lo que había porque creí más importante descubrir el motivo de aquel acceso homicida. El aire fresco rosaba sus cabellos alborotándolos y descubriendo de cuando en cuando su frente, sus mejillas se notaban pálidas y pese a que aún tenía una marcada mueca de fastidio parecía haberse tranquilizado.

— ¿Y entonces?— me anime a preguntar

— ¿y entonces que, melenudo?—carraspeó un poco antes de continuar— lo de siempre, ya sabes… un poco de letras, puntos, algunos signos y es todo, ¡no seas pesado, Arnoldo!

Cuando escuche su respuesta me sentí mejor, uno de los tantos sobrenombres que me ponía cuando era apenas una pequeña de mayor estatura al promedio de niñas de su edad y con un carácter bastante peculiar. Haciendo una retrospectiva algunos años atrás había tomado una decisión, yo la cuidaría; por supuesto que no fue una decisión inmediata. Verán, frecuentaba mucho su hogar por algunas razones y la principal era que Olga (su hermana) me gustaba; delicada, siempre agraciada y poseedora de un optimismo desmedido, solo superado por su talento natural para hacerlo todo, vivir parecía fácil a su lado y era casi inevitable fijarse en ella. Según Gerald yo bien podía ser calificado de Romeo por la cantidad de conflictos amorosos que tenía pese a mi corta edad (en ese entonces nueve años), me gustó Ruth, me gustó una maestra que tuvimos y después fue Olga, siempre fueron amores fugaces, solo ilusiones que mi enamoradizo corazón construía según el tiempo.

Lo recuerdo bien, Ruth era agraciada y tenía cabello y belleza deslumbrante; cuando la miraba daba la impresión de que el sol brillaba detrás de su figura y que la iluminaba solo a ella, eso fue hasta que por alguna razón descubrí que era bastante superficial. Con mi maestra fue distinto, hubo una confusión y luego solo me deje cautivar por su forma de tratarme, eso termino cuando supe que su prometido se llamaba igual que yo y esa era la razón de su trato particular, reconozco que me decepcione pero no fue tan duro. Con Olga creo que fue la convivencia, realmente era fácil conversar con ella y estar con ella así que me gustaba, no lo suficiente como para pedirle que fuera mi novia, y no poco como para no desear que fuera mi amiga. Mi vida era monótona, común y corriente. Iba y venía con ella y con Gerald, trabajábamos en su casa y visitaba la nuestra, era lo habitual. Un grupo bastante aburrido, si me pongo a pensar bien, y no me acercaba mucho a su pequeña hermana a la que si bien ayude una vez no pensaba prestarle mucha atención por tristes experiencias, como la que tuve con la hermanita de Gerald y su enamoramiento. Los días transcurrieron rápidos, pasamos a quinto y luego a sexto y siempre veía a la pequeña Helga cerca de mi casa, observando y luego irse, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

El tiempo es un sabio maestro y fue gracias al tiempo y a la familia poco usual de Olga que aprendí a observar mejor, mi compañera era tan buena en todo que representaba el orgullo Pataki a tal punto que Helga quedaba de lado, llegaba con moretones y el vestido rasgado a veces, no tenía muchos amigos por lo tímida que era y parecía tener siempre ganas de llorar, aunque algunas tardes cuando jugábamos juntos y le hablaba parecía verdaderamente feliz. Mi falta de padres siempre me hizo pensar en lo agradecido que estaría a la vida de tener un hermano o hermana, y al ver su situación trate de hacer que Olga también se percatara de ello; intentó acercarse muchas veces pero la pequeña parecía odiarle porque toda su dulzura desaparecía cuando esta se le acercaba. Me prometí cuidarla y en ese momento hice lo único que pude hacer, prestarle atención. Creo que funcionó porque cuando la veía se mostraba tierna y cariñosa, algunas veces recitaba estribillos y cuando aprendió a escribir le compré un pequeño diario rosa del que nunca se apartó, era adorable.

No la visitaba muy seguido, pero de alguna manera la veía todos los días, cuando jugábamos o cuando iba a cursos de piano o a eventos extracurriculares. Un día como cualquier otro paseábamos por el parque, ahí estaba ella con un grupo, jugaba con una pequeña de cabello negro y aunque parecían asustadas se notaba que eran amigas. Me sentí feliz por ella, porque al fin la veía que ser relacionaba con alguien aparte de mí.

Las observamos un rato jugar, esa fe infantil e inocencia cautivaban a cualquier observador; es triste saber que momentos que disfrutas no son eternos, lo entendí cuando un niño gordo y grande las empujó, Olga se disgustó mucho y a Gerald también se le veía fastidiado. Entendí muy bien por qué, tenía a su hermana y pese a todo ella era intocable. Me adelanté con mi helado y el que instantes antes me dio Olga y se los di para que estuvieran tranquilas, ambas sonrieron. Nos alejamos poco a poco ya más relajados y Olga prometió volver después un rato para llevarse a la pequeña a casa. Así lo hicimos y cuando regresábamos vimos algo que no esperábamos ver, la dulce niña que yo conocía ya no estaba y en su lugar había un furioso valga decir "engendro" golpeando al niño que les había agredido hace unos instantes. Desde ese momento ella siempre se muestra arrogante, combativa y sobre todo dispuesta a defenderse de todo y de todos, conmigo era peor y hasta llegue a pensar que también me odiaba, eso me entristeció de ahí en adelante procuré no incomodarla, aunque su costumbre de estar frente a mi casa no menguó y tampoco aquella de contarme todo lo que le sucedía, claro ahora sin mencionar mi nombre sino llamándome mequetrefe o cosas así aun cuando solo éramos los dos, y si bien yo sabía cómo era realmente y no entendía su cambio de actitud esperaba que algún día volviera a ser tal como era antes, poco a poco me di cuenta de lo lista y madura que demostraba ser así que empecé a contarle lo que me sucedía. Fuimos amigos hasta que tuve que dejar Hillwood.

A su lado nada era fácil, la vi crecer desde que tenía tres años hasta cuando cumplió nueve, aún enfadada lograba visualizarla con aquella sonrisa dulce y recitar soñadoramente estribillos que oía de Neruda o Bécquer. Tenía que cuidarla a veces hasta de ella misma.

— ¿Algún problema Pataki?—pregunté divertido

Seguimos el camino bordeando el pequeño lago, sin importar la situación, ni la edad o el hecho de que siendo un maestro hablara con tanta confianza a mi pequeña y rubia alumna de último año, quién por cierto estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

— ¡En tus sueños Shortman!—dijo apretando los puños avivando mi curiosidad— y cuando vea a esa pequeña rata la voy a asesinar con mis propias manos

Con ella cada detalle contaba. La observé detenidamente, una luz pareció iluminar mi cerebro ¡Bingo!, Yo la conocía muy bien, su cara de espanto en este momento la delataba, así que no tenía escapatoria… Pensé que por fin lo sabría, percibía que era eso, uno de los tesoros Pataki, una de las pocas cosas que jamás me contó…

— Sabes Hel, esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando entrenaba a la pandilla…—expresé con fingida inocencia— recuerdo que lo único que lograba que te pongas así es cuando Phoebe te mencionaba a "mantecado", ¿era eso no?

Los tonos rojizos y amarillos comenzaban a desaparecer, el parque antes rebosante de vida comenzaba a tornarse obscuro, dando paso a un cielo negro solo adornado por unas pocas luces diminutas y la luna acurrucando a un pequeño rayo en su regazo, mientras en la tierra algunos mortales se debatían entre la verdad, el miedo, el terror y la indignación dibujada en una expresión y cabe aclarar que por mortales la referencia inmediata era Helga G. Pataki.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Se equivocaba, todo lo le sucedía era de mi incumbencia, siempre lo fue.

— ¿Somos amigos no?—insistí—los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos, sobre todo si es algo muy delicado, como el amor que sientes por una persona desde que tienes tres años. ¿No crees?

—¿No crees que eres muy metiche Arnoldo?—espetó indignada—¿tengo que dibujarte acaso?

—No, no lo creo—respondí ahora si disgustado, ella siempre fue una de las pocas personas que lograban acabar con mi paciencia—vamos Geraldine, ¡te conozco!¡ Soy Arnold, confía en mí!

Y quería que confiase en mí esa vez, y que lo hiciera plenamente y me permitiera ayudarla y protegerla como siempre lo había hecho.

El espacio amplio de un momento a otro escaseó, sin saber cómo ni donde o porqué estaba demasiado cerca, siempre aquel imán que desde que la volví a ver jugaba conmigo como si yo fuera solo un trozo de metal en un mismo plano; eso, la atracción.

—Bien, bien ganaste—y se dibujó en su rostro una mueca extraña— solo da dos pasos atrás, estas demasiado cerca, ¡cielos zopenco, me robas oxígeno!

Un paso atrás y la respuesta estaría a mi alcance; una de las tantas cosas que guardaba con celo, que le costaba la vida al que osara acercarse, uno más y tendría la verdad entre mis dedos, al fin y al cabo solo eran dos pasos. Sin embargo nunca ocurrió, su mueca extraña se tornó maliciosa y aquel brillo especial de victoria estaba en sus ojos, poco después solo sentí vació y mi pie sin apoyo que se hundía rápidamente. Se sentía húmedo, mojado y muy frio. Así es, un lago y mi descuido me proveyeron de un baño al estilo shakesperiano, con la luz de la luna reflejado en sus ondas y mi furia y despecho luchando por un poco de aire en una profundidad pequeña. Realmente ridículo, sobre todo si consideran que no era la primera vez que aquella rubia endemoniada me vencía.

Me sentía frustrado, decepcionado y con un sabor ligeramente metálico en mi boca, yo supuse que era mi malestar por haber sido tan patéticamente ingenuo, después de que sentí un movimiento me di cuenta que aquel sabor pertenecía a un pequeño pescado que había tragado en el proceso.

Escuche sus carcajadas a lo lejos, no había manera de hacerle entender que eso no se hace a los amigos, tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero al ver su perfil alegre y saltarín después de haber ganado una batalla mientras se alejaba me hizo sonreír. Deje que se fuera y la seguí a una distancia prudente para asegurarme que llegara a su casa sana y salva y después yo mismo regrese a la mía, como entenderán necesitaba cambiarme de ropa de manera urgente, quitarme algas del cabello y el traje enlodado. Por un momento pensé en que sería bueno llevarle la cuenta de la tintorería a Helga pero deseche esa idea inmediatamente, bien podía meterla en problemas con su padre (alguien no muy tolerante) o podía ser motivación para bromas futuras, esa era una peor opción, yo siempre pensé que si no soy perfecto mi paciencia forjada con el paso de los años y situaciones era casi inagotable, pero con ella todo mi autocontrol se esfumaba, en menos de dos meses me habían llovido sapos en el aula, siempre encontraba pudin en mi asiento y de alguna manera se las arreglaba para que me manchara, gracias a ella ahora era conocido como el profesor "cabeza de balón" y todos los días me enfrentaba a una broma nueva. Cualquiera pensaría que la lluvia de papeles con forma de limón podría ser obra de un estudiante sin especificar quién, pero como no eran las primeras bromas que sufría por su culpa sabía exactamente cuales tenían su firma.

No preste atención a los ojos curiosos, ya no había risas o preguntas incomodas porque era cosa de todos los días que llegara así, Por otra parte Gerald dejo de burlarse de mí y cambio a un estado de molestia, mi paciencia estaba agotándose y por eso solo rogaba al cielo que aquel acuerdo fuera real y volver a lo que yo consideraba normal en la molestia Pataki, los proyectiles de papel, un zopenco de vez en cuando y las sorpresas poco agradables pero siempre divertidas.

Al día siguiente fui a la preparatoria con Gerald como se había vuelto costumbre, según me dijo logró quedarse más tiempo del esperado porque le habían asignado un caso en nuestra ciudad y que se iría a investigar después de ver si por fin me libraba de la pesadilla rosa. Sonreí un poco ante el comentario.

Tenía clase con ellos la primera hora, fue una sorpresa ver que estaban dispersos, los habían mezclado con otros grupos y ahora estaban bastante tranquilos y dispuestos a aprender, por supuesto sin quitar lo que un grupo de alborotados adolescentes hace comúnmente. Llegue a verlos a todos conforme pasaba el día, unos por un lado y otros por otro lado, Helga y Phoebe coincidían en la hora de matemáticas, aunque escuche rumores que decían que no era algo que a Helga le agradara y que de ser posible tomaría una materia más social o la reemplazaría por taller de literatura inglesa, después de investigar un poco descubrí que mi clase era obligatoria en todos los niveles. Eso fue gratificante, porque sabía que no escaparía de mí tan fácilmente.

Los días posteriores pasaron muy lentamente, eran mortalmente aburridos, demasiada calma en mi ahora aburrida vida; vale repetir, simple, y sencillamente aburrido, no más Helga beligerante y explosiva, no más Helga única y no más bromas. Por alguna razón no me gustaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera tan calmada y común al menos en mis clases. Estaba seguro que su cambio solo iba dirigido a mí puesto que un día fui a la zona de estudiantes a comprar el almuerzo y ella estaba; igual que siempre, golpeando a un alumno de apellido Berman, mientras otros dos se reían a carcajadas.

Le conté a Gerald mis dudas, me escuchó pese a estar meditabundo y bastante distraído, dijo que no adelantara conclusiones y que siguiera observando, no me dijo más y a la mañana siguiente regresó a Washington de urgencia. Tomé su consejo y me dedique a observar.

Pasó así la navidad, y el año nuevo. El semestre estaba por terminar y las cosas seguían tan aburridas como siempre y Helga cada vez se alejaba más. Creí que después de su reunión las cosas serían normales entre nosotros, conversaríamos como antes de haberme mudado, ella seguiría con su mal carácter de siempre y me lanzaría bolas de papel y yo le diría que debería dejar de molestarme porque eso no se hace a los amigos, pero eso no sucedió. Para ese entonces empezaba a desesperarme.

No lograba entender que me pasaba, hasta ahora no logro entenderlo. Un día estaba cubierto de papeles o limpiando el pizarrón y los bizarros dibujos rogando al cielo por una tonelada más de paciencia o la muerte y al otro me aburría mortalmente y extrañaba aquellos tratos _"masoquismo"_

La vida es extraña, y a veces da giros inesperados. Tal fue la situación cuando después de clases surgió un evento para el alumnado. Cuando me desocupe fui a ver y hasta cierto punto a apoyar a las chicas que desfilaban en busca de la oportunidad de pertenecer a la compañía de un tal Johnny Stitches.

Pasaron varios días en eliminatorias y no presté mayor atención, hasta que un día cancelaron las clases para la final y por ese motivo y todos estábamos pendientes de la siguiente "Teen model" a escoger en un concurso a nivel estatal. Esperaba de corazón que saliera alguien de nuestra institución porque, después de todo son alumnas entusiastas y llenas de talentos, además del premio individual y los ingresos para mejoras en la escuela, eso era algo muy bueno.

Una por una pasaron con distintos vestidos, se notaba el empeño que habían puesto y a pesar de las diferencias en estilos todos se veían muy bien. Una hora después comenzaba a cansarme y estaba a punto de retirarme cuando la vi, por primera vez en años volvía a usar ese vestido rosa, no muy alto y con zapatos deportivos, se ajustaba muy bien a su figura y aunque eso resaltaba no fue lo que más me llamó la atención, por el contrario fueron ese par de coletas y el moño rosa que estaba seguro era el mismo que alguna vez le regalé. Su actitud era extraña, parecía burlarse en el escenario, sus pasos fueron caprichosos y audaces y de alguna forma bastante estrafalarios. Hasta ahora creo que perdió alguna apuesta y por eso lo hizo. No la había visto hasta ese momento.

Fue gracioso el grito indignado del alumnado cuando Johnny Stitches la eligió para el desfile. Aunque en mi opinión me pareció una reacción fuera de lugar ya que Helga siempre fue una chica muy linda. Después del anuncio oficial y de todo aquel ajetreó se alejó del grupo tratando de escabullirse pues parecía algo avergonzada, fue en ese momento que encontré la oportunidad perfecta para entablar una conversación, después de todo solo iría con la intención de felicitarla o algo así.

Me acerqué sin que ella se percatara de mi presencia, — ¡Fuera de mi camino engendro!— gritó y empujó a varios alumnos en lo que me pareció que exigía un poco de respeto por su espacio personal sin resultado alguno puesto que parecían zombificados. De pronto ya no la pude encontrar.

Yo no fui el único que la busco, aunque a diferencia de otros lo hice de una manera muy discreta. El caos duró poco más de dos horas hasta que se calmaron los ánimos y la mayoría volvió a sus casas, sin embargo yo no me di por vencido y seguí buscándola. Debía estar en la escuela así que decidí revisarla una vez más. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos del ala norte cuando oí algo, fue como un susurro en un armario, alguien declamaba lo que parecían ser versos con voz cantarina y soñadora. Conocía muy bien esa voz aunque el verso no era ninguno de los que recitaba cuando pequeña…

_Lejano un suspiro escapo de mis labios_

_lejano el susurro que lo apaciguó_

_lejana la ausencia, lejano el llanto_

_lejano el recuerdo, lejano el amor_

_lejanos tus ojos que un día brillaron_

_lejanas las risas, lejana tu voz_

_lejano el momento en el que nos miramos_

_lejanos tus brazos, lejano el calor_

_y en la lejanía alzando mis manos_

_ya todo es pasado, no siento dolor_

_lejana agonía, lejanos encuentros_

_y al fin es lejano, te dije adiós._

_Un adiós tan lejano y la risa de antaño_

_Sentí agonía y murió mi pasión_

_más de las cenizas cual fénix surgía_

_ya no estas lejano y escucho tu voz_

_lejana la ausencia, lejano el recuerdo_

_susurro de plata y cabellos de sol_

_sentí tu presencia, volvió mi agonía_

_miré tu sonrisa y la mía surgió_

No entendí muy bien a que se refería pero estaba seguro que debía ser relacionado al mantecado porque hablaba de aquel viejo amor de antaño. Por alguna razón me sentí muy incómodo con aquel pensamiento y aunque no era el momento ni el lugar decidí intentarlo una vez más; ella estaba enamorada ahora estaba seguro y aquello generaba sentimientos tan poderosos que hasta casi sentí envidia por aquel a quien estaban dirigidos. Siendo sinceros ahora creo que el tipo en realidad es un idiota.

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_El poema usado esta patentado, que quiere decir? que es de mi autoría por supuesto y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Poco a poco a medida de que pasa la historia procuro contar desde la perspectiva de Arnold los antiguos lazos como los que se están formando. La diferencia de Edad entre ellos es entr años por cierto y en esto radica una de las diferencias mas puntuales, otra también es que Arnold con respecto a la personalidad de Helga sabe que es conflictiva pero tiene la seguridad de que esconde su verdadera personalidad, la cual el si conoce con lujo de detalles._

_Bueno, ya saben, dudas quejas y tomatazos no olviden en escribir..._

_Sayonara!_


	5. Chapter 5

**EL SECRETO DEL MOÑO ROSA**

_Los personajes de ¡Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen, son tomados para la historia sin fines de lucro y con fines narrativos, y por supuesto de diversión._

_**EL PLAN**_

Me quedé en silencio. Entre las escobas y los trapeadores, Helga seguía en su monumental soliloquio sosteniendo en alto un viejo relicario dorado en forma de corazón. _"Lo amo" _exclamaba y apenas logré vislumbrarla por la rendija de la puerta _"ángel de rubios risos" _y acariciaba al tipo como si fuera la respuesta a sus plegarias; _"¿una vez más he de dejarte ir por el camino? ¿Te perderás por nuevos rumbos entre los dorados rayos del sol? _ Y en ese momento quise responder a sus desesperadas preguntas _"hay muchos peces en el mar Helga, ¡solo mírame! yo soy uno de ellos"._

Era definitivo, sea lo que sea que representaba para mi Helga era superior a un me agradas, aún mucho más grave que un me gustas-gustas y definitivamente más profundo que un te quiero. _"Soy hombre muerto"_

De pequeño mis abuelos, me inculcaron (no con el ejemplo) que no hay que espiar a las personas, solían decir que te convertías en un vulgar mirón siempre señalando a Oscar (uno de mis vecinos) y mi abuela no confiaba en aquellos secuaces de los casacas rojas que solían esconderse detrás de las puertas para averiguar los planes secretos y también señalaba a Oscar. Entendí con el tiempo que no se hace por respeto a las personas que te rodean, a pesar de esto y para mi disgusto noté que más de una vez escuchaban con mucha atención mis conversaciones. En fin, ahora sé porque lo hacían. Me preguntó si ellos tenían ganas de matar al espiado y sus afectos como yo en este momento. ¿Acaso es posible recitar y proclamar a viva voz que quieres a alguien durante una hora? ¿Eso es normal? Sería tonto de mi parte decir que Helga G. Pataki tiene algo de normal, ella es tormenta y fuego, hielo y acero, miel y hiel… tan antagónica e indescifrable y a la vez tan cercana que casi podía tocar su voz con la yema de mis dedos. _"No puede ser, comienzo a volverme cursi"…_

"_Suficiente" _pensé y me alejé un poco, escucharla hablar sobre alguien con tanta pasión retorcía mi estómago de una forma extraña; muy extraña, tan extraña que creí tener algo como rinocerontes peleando por su territorio (las mariposas revoloteando son insuficientes para explicarlo). Tomé aire y comencé con el acto, lo primero era fingir que no había escuchado aquel desagradable monólogo y acababa de llegar un ligero ruido de cualquier cosa cayendo bastaría, funcionó muy bien porque todo se tornó silencioso. Luego según el plan abriría la puerta poniendo mi mejor cara de desconcierto y conversaría con ella, necesitaba unas cuantas explicaciones

Rato después y caminando por los amplios pasillos imaginaba aún su rostro. ¡Rayos!, Mi cobardía fue más fuerte que mi curiosidad así que venció la lucha en la que estaba en ese momento. La rubia salió impetuosa de su escondite y yo solo pude esconderme detrás de un basurero. ¿Qué querían que hiciera?, ¡después de todo se trata de Helga G. Pataki! y a pesar de saber que la G era por Geraldine bien hacen en suponer que puede ser el equivalente de Genio maligno.

Los días pasaron y su fama aumentaba, ¡me estaba torturando!, todo era una tortura…. Caminaba por las tranquilas calles de mi ciudad natal y ahí estaba ella, en pancartas y anuncios gigantes con su laso rosa y su imponente vestido; contradictorio al color simplón una actitud beligerante y sonrisa sarcástica ahora encabezando la locura de la nueva moda. "_La chica modelo", _y aquella Helga que conocí y admiré estaba más lejana que nunca, en ruedas de prensa y rodeado de personas a las que antes hubiera tachado de superficiales o para ser más exactos en sus descripción "zombis descerebrados" adorando cada paso que ella pisaba. Para mí la situación iba de mala a pésima y mi humor se había vuelto totalmente irreconocible. Y no es algo que yo hubiese notado, me lo señalaron no muy amablemente mis abuelos y familiares, Gerald telefónicamente y mis alumnos que pensaban me había vuelto un vejete con poca imaginación como el común de sus profesores.

"_Increíble lo que causas en mi Helga" _pensaba con mucha frecuencia, llegando al punto de la obsesión y el desenfreno. Pero no me daría por vencido, por supuesto y como que me llamaba Arnold descubriría el porqué de aquel radical cambio.

Unos días después y como si de una respuesta a mis dilemas se tratará me encontré con Olga Pataki, aquel _me gustas-gustas _tan superfluo y vano para definir mis debilidades había muerto en el pasado y con ello los sentimientos que implicaban fijarme en lo que ahora sabía era un complejo narcisista del que no me había dado cuenta, mi antigua compañera de escuela a excepción del exceso de dulce y la capacidad de meterse en todo se parecía demasiado a mí. "_Vaya creo que descubrí el agua tibia" _Sonreí nostálgico ante su mirada desconcertada.

Seguimos caminando por un buen tramo mientras rememorábamos los viejos tiempos, era fácil perderse en aquellos recuerdos tal cual si con las nubes avanzáramos en el cielo y como las personas se pierden al dar la vuelta en cada esquina.

El camino entre aquellas ruidosas calles hubiese sido más fácil si no estuviera el constante recuerdo de la lejanía auto-impuesta por el demonio rosa, y por supuesto mi obstinación hubiese sido reemplazada la emoción plasmada de aquel tímido _me gustas-gustas Olga. _Siempre sin las preocupaciones que me daba la pequeña Pataki la monotonía habría reinado en mi vida.

En medio de aquella ola de pensamientos habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. "Slaussen". Entramos por aquella puerta como en los viejos tiempos, y al igual que en el pasado retiré de forma cordial la silla y esperaba que tome asiento primero. ¡¿Cuál no sería mi sorpresa, cuando quedó aquel gesto al aire?!; Olga Pataki y su emoción saltarina se fue corriendo entre saltos buscando algo parecido a un moño rosa que se escondía detrás de una máquina expendedora de golosinas, y el moño era bastante resistente, puesto que se negaba terminantemente a dejar su cómodo sitio. _Esa actitud… _ y miraba entre tanto y tanto aquella escena con la impresión plasmada en mi rostro…. _Esa actitud… _y escuche ese grito tan conocido, marca patentada.

— ¡Apártate Olga!

— ¡Hermanita Bebe!

— Déjame en paz

Por supuesto, ¡era ella! ¿Cuántas veces observe aquella escena? Helga luchaba tenazmente contra su empalagosa actitud, la entendía muy bien. Años atrás Gerald y yo sufríamos algo parecido, emocionada Olga era de temer.

Poco después estábamos sentados en una mesa a lado de la ventana. Helga con cara homicida, Olga supongo que al tener a lado a su hermana bebe estaba en el mundo de los ponis y las hadas mientras que yo era el hombre más feliz del planeta. La mayoría piensa que soy denso, les doy la razón hasta ese momento no sabía el porqué de mi actitud antes casi irascible y ahora casi eufórica bien dibujada en mi rostro. La miré cuanto quise, disfrutando de cada detalle; hace tiempo no la había visto tan ella… su moño rosa, su vestido rosa, su sencilla camiseta blanca y esas dos coletas…. Era bastante infantil debo reconocer pero hasta el momento en el que deje la ciudad para irme con mis padres a San Lorenzo esa era la forma de vestir de mi pequeña y rubia amiga y siempre consideré que le sentaba muy bien.

—Aun me gusta cómo te queda el moño rosa, Helga— dije sin meditarlo mucho entre sarcástico y divertido

La mirada indignada que me dirigió ese momento no tenía precio.

— ¿Te gusta mi moño porque combina con mi ropa?— dijo irónica— Madura cabeza de balón, ¡ya no tengo 5 años!

Me reí, una carcajada limpia y sincera. Por la distancia que ella interpuso pensé que no sería la misma, pero veo que me equivoque. Y era muy feliz por eso.

—Yo no mencioné que tuvieras 5— regodeándome en su estupor— te queda bien ahora, Helga.

Cambios, es todo lo que ella representa. Lo que toca lo transforma pese a que el centro se mantiene inmutable, ella se mantiene inmutable. En ese momento sus expresiones eran como las recordaba, la furia contenida mientras mordía su labio inferior en claro signo de guerra.

— ¡Cállate tonto!

—Modérate, hermanita bebe— intervino Olga— las señoritas no deben expresarse de esa forma con las personas mayores, y mucho menos si este es tu profesor.

No estoy seguro del todo, pero me dio la impresión de que aquello lo dijo para recalcar la situación o como si estuviera midiendo algo.

—Tranquila Olga, antes que alumna ella fue mi amiga, la hermanita que quise tener— dije con simpleza— se que aparenta esa actitud, pero es una excelente persona— y dirigiendo mi vista directamente a la estupefacta Helga, agregué— creo en ti.

En ese momento llegaron las ordenes, muy oportunos diría yo porque no permitieron que ella contestara o que Olga dijera algo poco conveniente, hasta que el teléfono de Helga sonó y salió del local rápidamente. Hubiera querido duré un poco más, es decir, el momento.

—Conozco esa mirada Arnold— interrumpió Olga mis pensamientos, tan absorto como estaba no me percaté de la dirección que había tomado mis ojos, la puerta por la cual había salido hace unos minutos.

—No sé a qué te refieres— respondí mecánicamente

—Estas enamorado

_¿Enamorado, yo? _Y una serie de imágenes paso por mi mente, ¿_enamorado?, _y la película siguió corriendo. ¿_Regresaras Arnold?_ la pregunta retumbaba en mi mente _ regresaré, _ sonó mi propia voz en los recuerdos y de pronto ya no era la pequeña a la que cuidaba, no era la que recitaba los estribillos o se ponía el moño rosa, era aquella adolescente impetuosa que lograba mover los cimientos de mi autocontrol, la que lograba que mi apacible mundo fuera una aventura, de la que buscaba consciente o inconscientemente ver una vez más la sonrisa que sabía poseía… _ella. ¡Imposible!_

—No inventes

—Sabes que no lo hago

—Sabes que es como mi hermana—contraataqué

—Era— corrigió sonriéndome— ahora la ves pero no de ese modo

—Es mi alumna— recalque — esa sería mi mantra desde ese momento

—No siempre lo será

— ¿Porque lo haces?

— ¿Hacer que, Arnold?

— ¡Insistir en algo que no debes insistir!

— ¡Oh!, sospechas de mi— respondió con su mano en el pecho y las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos— ¡solo era una inocente pregunta!

—¡Sí, claro!— respondí contrariado

—Bueno entonces supongo que no importa— dijo con aparente tranquilidad, ¡La muy descarada!— volveré a Nueva York con papá y mamá, Helga no lo sabe pero papá tiene una falla cardiaca, necesita descanso pero el ser representante de la chica modelo ha sido demasiado para su corazón. Big Bob Beepers quedará a cargo de los Señores Heyerdal y pues como es demasiado peso junto pensamos en pedirte que seas su representante y veles por ella, pero si solo es tu alumna y no siempre tiene tiempo para una hermana pues supongo que deberá venir con nosotros, ¿después de todo no falta mucho para que acabe el año no?

—Nueva York— repetí mecánicamente, demasiada distancia para mi gusto— ¿Nueva York?— exclamé vehemente la segunda vez

—Creí que no te importaba— atacó

—Yo nunca dije algo parecido— devolví sentándome otra vez, había saltado de mi asiento

—Pero pedirte algo así sería demasiado, querido Arnold. No es algo que harías por alguien a quién le tienes ternura después de todo eres joven y quieres divertirte, espabilar, que se yo con lo soñador que eres hasta buscar una novia y ella sufrirá mucho.

Picó bastante mi curiosidad, pero lo dejé ahí. La llevé a su casa y le pedí no tomara decisiones precipitadas. Necesitaba pensar y mucho.

¿Han notado que a veces no importa cuánto niegues algo por alguna razón el universo entero se empeña en que lo aceptes?

¿Han notado que las pocas veces que queremos ir contra la corriente cuando sabemos que hemos caído somos arrastrados con más fuerza?

Es un pensar, un decir; tal vez una burda y vana manera de justificar aquella cadena de actos cometidos en nombre del amor; yo en cambio pienso que son accesos de locura temporal de los cuales sinceramente no me arrepiento.

Llevaba varios días vigilando sus movimientos, en la escuela durante las clases y después de estas; sabía de memoria todos sus itinerarios y sus gustos; sus manías o aquello que la asustaba. Ya no se trataba de aquel sentimiento protector de antaño; era por mucho más imponente y rayaba hasta el punto de la obsesión, ¿No me creen?, Llevo aún en mi cajuela el equipo de espías con el que salvamos el vecindario en mi cajuela, y me niego a decir como los usé, bastará con su imaginación.

Hay demasiado silencio afuera, ya no se escucha la lluvia y estoy seguro a pasado bastante tiempo desde que quede encerrado. En serio tendré una sería charla con Gerald, ¡esto no es gracioso!

En fin… pasaron varios días antes de que me diera cuenta lo que aquejaba. Un buen día caminaba tranquilo con sueños en mis bolsillos y la determinación a cuesta y al siguiente estaba frente al campo Gerald viendo jugar a la pandilla rosa con una idea en mente.

Sip, tenía una idea: un plan; mi estrategia. ¿Ella me quería lejos de su vida?, no le sería tan fácil librarse de mí. Como lo dije antes, conocía todos sus movimientos, y en su rutina estaba practicar religiosamente beisbol, y aquel campo también tenía su historia. Años atrás poco antes de mudarme, cuando Helga estaba creo que en cuarto grado los abusivos del barrio no les permitían jugar y como los de preparatoria usábamos el campo del parque ellos practicaban en la calle. Muchas veces sugerí a mi equipo turnos, y aunque muchos accedieron por las peticiones de Olga quién poco después se unió a esta causa y Gerald quién era miembro del Consejo estudiantil; no lo logramos, las finales estatales dieron mayor peso al hecho de que deberíamos entrenar. Me sentía terrible, y aunque no muy amablemente mi pequeña amiga me dio a entender de que no debería importarme tanto y que ellos estaban bien yo sabía que no era así. Alguna vez incluso la salve de ser atropellada de un auto que cruzaba por aquella calle a toda velocidad. Ese día conocí el significado real de terrible y una vida sin ella hubiese sido cien veces peor; cuando encontramos aquel lote baldío y lleno de escombros no dudamos en limpiarlo; y cuando estábamos por darnos por vencidos llegaron nuestros compañeros de equipo y muchos en el barrio se unieron, recuerdo pocas veces haber visto a Olga Pataki llena de tierra, o a Alan Redmond sin su cámara o a Gerald Johanssen sin perseguir chicas. Y el padre de Redmond pago todo para que el lugar quedara como un mini estadio mientras que el gran Bob Pataki se aseguraba de comprar el lote. Cuando los pequeños vieron se emocionaron tanto que me es imposible describir su rostro pero exudaba felicidad pura, y como lo primero que se hizo fue contar la anécdota al estilo fantasioso de Gerald le pusieron ese nombre.

Era hora de comenzar, así como aquel día cuando decidí entrenarlos hace ya tanto tiempo.

Llegó por fin el ansiado momento. Poco después los vi llegar; sabía qué hacer, llevaba bastante tiempo fingiendo casualidades que bien podría ser más causalidades de mi reciente obsesión.

— ¿Maestro Shortman?— corearon entre asombrados y escépticos, seguido siempre de las muecas de fastidio, lo normal para un profesor.

—Hola chicos — salude con naturalidad, o tratando de fingir esta— ¿qué están haciendo?

—Cabalgando ponis, por supuesto maestro genio—respondió esa voz sarcástica— ¿que acaso no se nota?

Se notaba por supuesto, y remarcando el sarcasmo en sus palabras levanto el bate en señal de triunfo.

Una risita ahogada escapo de todos, y casi perceptible fue la mía cuando alguien interrumpió el tren de mis pensamientos. _¡_Es_ hora de jugar perdedores!_, y todos se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares, ¡como en los viejos tiempos!, casi veía a la jovencita de remera azul como la pequeña mas bajita en sweater y cabellos corto, y aquella pelirroja en su típico vestido verde y sonrisa afable con la mayoría de su clase embobados como por encanto; es no había cambiado casi nada, el alto y desgarbado seguía perdido entre corazones y suspiros y el mas fortachón con su traje de cátcher fingiendo esa seguridad que no siempre tenía. Casi tocaba el recuerdo fundido con la realidad, y la niña de coletas rosas seguía dando órdenes, ahora convertida en esa jovencita que alternaba el negro y el rosa y escondía ese moño debajo de aquella gorra azul. Era hora de actuar, y fingiendo desinterés coloqué el señuelo en la cartelera, y me senté a observar reacciones, disfrutando de los nervios que sabía podía causar en ella, _solo yo y ella._

¡Bingo, y habían caído!, ¡lo sabía!, solo era cuestión de mover un poco de influencias y pedir favores por "causas nobles" y el campeonato amateur multifuncional había sido organizado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los ojos desorbitados de la mayoría brillaran codiciosos por el tesoro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que corrieran tras de mí cuando a paso lento pero con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en mi rostro fingía retirarme del lugar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me solicitaran como entrenador. ¿Quién lo diría no?

Opuse la resistencia necesaria para no levantar sospechas, y bien fundadas; Phoebe como siempre me escrutaba de pies a cabeza y Helga… digamos que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, aunque por la sonrisa afable que Lila Sawyer había transformado en una cómplice dirigida explícitamente a mí, diría yo que estaba al borde del colapso

Complete la primera fase, ahora empezaba la segunda y en esta había trabajado con anterioridad por eso después de que la mayoría se fue por distintos caminos seguí discretamente Helga y sus amigas, quienes entre risas y gritos histéricos se separaron finalmente. La rutina de siempre, su guardián entre las sombras, hasta el momento en el que pudiese convertirme en algo más.

¿Pueden evitar entonces enamorarse después de tantos recuerdos?, ¿Se puede evitar a Cupido cuando te dispara inmisericordemente una tras otra flecha cada vez que sonríe, se enoja, te grita o te pone atención? El pasado estaba en mi mente, y el presente desfilaba ante mis ojos como ella en sus pasarelas, no es solo hermosa, es inteligente; lista; con carácter y llena de sentimientos. Y ahora que escuchado todas las cosas que ha hecho por mí desde que me conoció entiendo lo que pasa, y solo puedo pensar en que es mía desde siempre y que la amo aunque tal vez la intensidad de mis sentimientos no se desborden al punto de los de ella, pero entre tantas confesiones se el porqué de aquel moño rosa, el que a veces oculta y otras veces lo expone, el que usaba en sus coletas y ahora en cada uno de sus peinados, el que no abandona nunca. Todo por una frase insignificante para mi hasta ese momento _Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa _y todo empezó, y todo aquello estalló en su inocente corazón y creció hasta este punto, ahora se su secreto, aunque ella se haya vuelto el mío.

Escucho algo en el exterior, la obscuridad y el silencio habían borrado de mi mente el tema inicial. ¿Cuál era? ¡Por supuesto!... ¿Cómo termine aquí?, Gerald me citó en este lugar, dijo que tenía algo muy serio que contarme, que involucra la escuela, a Helga, a Phoebe y a todo lo acontecido el año pasado, después de todo me dijo que "no soy tan denso" y que tenía razón. Logró despertar en mi curiosidad, aunque más que esta levantó mi preocupación. Su voz sonaba distinta, preocupada, sin ese tono indiferente de siempre. Llegué a la azotea y efectivamente me encontré con él, lo que no esperaba es que me aventará dentro del armario para ocultarme y después me abandonará en este lugar. ¡Cielos! Hasta ahora no tengo idea que pasó.

Al parecer tengo mucho tiempo para contarles mis planes, y sobre todo para contarles aquellos secretos que escuche de su boca. Necesito despejar mi mente, después de todo se que también será su secreto…. ¡Un momento! Escucho ruidos, debe ser Gerald seguro viene a buscarme, shhhhhh….. No digan nada, el no puede saber que están aquí.

¡Gerald!— solo aguarden— ¡Gerald!

Con eso será suficiente, parece que se acerca. Solo escóndanse en este lugar, hay mucho espacio entre esos armarios, y recuerden que tenemos algo pendiente. _Nuestro secreto…._

¿FIN?

_Hola queridos míos, ¿en primer lugar que les pareció la primera parte? SIP, el punto de vista de Arnold y su manera de contar la historia ha llegado a su fin, y a pesar de que relativamente soy nueva creo que merezco que me digan que les pareció…. Fue duro meterme en los pies de ARNOLD pero mí querido cabeza de balón es tan complejo y a la vez simplón que cuesta trabajo ser como él, así que sinceramente espero sus comentarios, además que necesito saber si creen que se puede mejorar algo o creen que fue aburrido para hacer un mejor trabajo en la segunda parte. _

_El siguiente fic se llamara PARANOIA, y estará enfocado en el punto de vista de Phoebe, habrá menos introducción y mas desarrollo del presente en tiempo actual, sobre todo por el sentimiento de ser observados constantemente. Además que en su afán de descubrir que estará pasando descubrirá que es lo que nuestro cabezón favorito hace de distinto después de que termina en las garras del amor y los planes y parte de las diabluras de la pandilla rosa y compañía._

_Dudas, elogios,. Tomatazos, bombas por favor háganmelo saber. Me encantaría escuchar su opinión… _

_¡Besos gigantes!_

_Nayara_


	6. Anuncio

Estimados lectores:

Pues a los que esperaban la continuación de esta historia. Proyecto Paranoia arranca ahora con el primer capítulo.

Gracias a las personas que siguieron "El secreto del moño rosa", espero que la nueva historia este a la altura de sus expectativas. Lo de siempre ya saben; dudas, quejas, tomatazos o reviews bien recibidos.

**LUZ: **Apenas es el comienzo, y no solo el hará su jugada. Habrá muchos que comenzarán a jugar. El nuevo proyecto esta basado en el punto de vista de Phoebe pero escrito en tercera persona, a ver si te gusta.

**GUEST: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el prólogo, espero que te haya gustado el resto de la historia y gracias por tus ánimos, ¡nos leemos!

**KARAGABRIELLE: **Sé que la situación es extraña pero la verdad es que hay tantas continuaciones y muchas de ellas con excelentes argumentos que me gustaría antes de unirme a la ola tener un poco más de práctica y dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Te recomiendo leer los de Killa Kad, a ¡mi me encantan!. Espero que la nueva historia te guste

**VIVIGERALDINE: **Gracias por el review y pronto estaré revisando tu historia, éxitos de todo corazón y nos vemos

Con cariño:

¡Nayara!


End file.
